Togainu no Chi Onsehots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Only one right now, but there will be more. All yaoi...
1. Struggle, None, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Togainu no Chi fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Spoilers on anime, character death  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Togainu no Chi"

**Struggle**

Shiki smirked as he watched Akira hunch over Kiesuke's now lifeless body. Now that the brunette was dead, Shiki could finally have the silver haired fighter all to himself.

He quickly made his way over to the distraught male and wrapped his arms around him, picking him up off of the ground slightly and pressing the edge of his blade to the other's throat before he could react.

Akira's eyes widened as he suddenly felt himself being lifted and pressed against the other's chest, flinching slightly at the cool bite of metal against his skin.

"Let go of me!" He screamed as he tried to struggle out of the taller male's grip without cutting himself on the sword pressed against his neck.

"Stop struggling." Shiki whispered threateningly, tightening his grip on the struggling teen.

"No!" Akira screamed as he struggled harder, not caring about the metal starting to dig into his skin slightly, "Kiesuke!" He yelled as he struggled and kicked and did anything he could think of to get away from the stronger man.

Shiki growled, "Stop struggling." He demanded again, "Or you will join your friend."

A harsh sob left Akira's lips at this and his struggling picked up even more, if possible, despite the threat, "Good!" He shrieked through his tears, "Let me die then!"

Shiki frowned at these words. The other wanted to die?

Akira continued to struggle, especially when he noticed that Shiki's grip and slackened ever-so-slightly.

Suddenly Shiki released the sobbing male who fell to the wet ground before quickly scrambling back over to the now cold and blood soaked body of his best friend.

Shiki lowered his blade as he watched Akira cradle his dead friend in his arms, the latter not caring that blood was drenching his clothes and skin.

Shiki grimaced. Where had the other's fight gone? Usually Akira would have been up in a heartbeat. He would have whirled around and lunged at Shiki with his daggers.

Shiki continued to watch the silver haired male sob over his friend's lifeless body, thinking that the other was just trying to catch him off guard and would attack him at any moment, but Akira made no move to do anything of the sort. So after some time of watching, Shiki finally scoffed and turned away, leaving Akira to mourn alone in the rain.

THE END

I LOVE YOU KIESUKE! He was my favorite character...


	2. Redemption, Shiki X Akira, T

I was really debating with myself on weather or not to put this one up, but I really like it. I think it's sweet and cute and I couldn't help myself. Please let me know what you think guys think.

Pairing: Implied Nano/Shiki, Implied Shiki/Akira  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Maybe a little OOCness from Shiki... Also some spoilers from the anime and the VN  
Disclaimer: I do not own Togainu no Chi

**Redemption**

Who could he do this to Kiesuke?

Kiesuke had been dead for two years now.

Akira had been devastated and first and had vowed to take vengeance on the man that had killed him.

Shiki.

He had escaped from Toshima with Motomi and Rin, but he had returned shortly after the bombing of the city to seek revenge.

He had planned to destroy the other, but when he found the other in a sad heap on top of the rubble that was once the formidable city of Igra, he lost heart.

Akira couldn't believe how fast the anger had drained out of him when he saw the other's prone form.

Shiki looked up as Akira approached, "What do you want?" He asked, the usual spite and bitterness in his voice wasn't there.

Akira gripped his dagger tighter and Shiki watched the move, looking away and into the distance.

"Have you come to kill me?" He inquired.

"Yes." Akira answered.

"Very well." Shiki replied, "I have nothing left anyway."

Akira growled at the other, "_You_ have nothing left?! You killed my best friend!"

"I'm aware." Shiki intoned, "I also killed the only person I have ever cared about." His expression was blank as he stared up at the sky.

Akira calmed at this, "Why?"

"I thought I hated him." Shiki stated simply, "I was mistaken."

Akira kneeled in front of the other; he couldn't believe how easily he had let his guard down in front of the man who on several occasions had tried to take his life.

"Who?"

"Nano." Shiki replied, still no expression on his face.

Akira had only met the man briefly; he had also seen the other die at Shiki's hands.

"I'm sorry." Akira said softly.

He felt bad for the other and he couldn't figure out why.

This was the man who had killed his best friend.

But he had lost someone equally important.

And Akira couldn't imagine what it would feel like to kill someone that you thought you hated and later find out that you actually cared deeply about them.

Shiki looked at the silver-haired male in front of him and some emotion finally showed on his face, confusion, "Why do you care?"

"I'm not sure." Akira said as he stood, "But we've both lost someone important to us." He went on as he extended a hand to Shiki, "And maybe we can help each other heal."

Shiki stared at the other for a few moments, "Why do you want to help me? I killed your friend."

Frowning, Akira nodded, "I know, but I'm also sure that Kiesuke wouldn't want me to carry this anger for the rest of my life, and honestly, seeing you like this makes me think that you can't possibly be as bad as guy as I thought you were."

Shiki continued to stare at the other, "I don't understand you."

"You don't have to, but if you want to sit there feeling sorry for the rest of your life that's fine by me." Akira huffed as he lowered his hand.

Again Shiki stared at the other, but this time he got up.

"I suppose if you can forgive me, than…" He trailed off, not really knowing where to go from there.

Akira just nodded in response as he led the other away from the remains of Toshima.

Akira then took the other man to his home.

He explained to Rin and Motomi what had happened and although at first Rin was furious and tried to attack Shiki, even he soon came to forgive his brother.

They lived together for a while and Akira helped Shiki get used to living a life not in Igra.

He was shocked and astonished to find himself caring about the other male.

And now it was two years after the death of his best friend.

He kneeled in front of the informal grave that he had made for his friend when he had made his way out of Toshima.

"I'm sorry Kiesuke." He whispered softly.

He couldn't believe himself.

He was falling in love with the man who had killed his best friend.

How could he do this to him?

"Akira."

The silver-haired man turned to watch the very man he was thinking about walk towards him.

"What are you doing?" The black-haired male asked as he approached.

Akira turned back to the grave, "It's the anniversary of his death." He explained.

Shiki stopped to stand next to him, "I know, it's the anniversary of Nano's death too."

Akira nodded solemnly.

Surprisingly Shiki kneeled on the ground next to him.

"I'm sorry Kiesuke." He suddenly said.

Akira gave the other a bewildered look, but Shiki was staring at the makeshift grave.

Shiki went on, "I know that you probably never will, but I hope that one day you can forgive me for what I did to you."

Akira couldn't believe what the other was saying.

"And maybe," Shiki continued, "Maybe you could talk to Nano and ask him to forgive me too."

Akira gave the other a sad smile, he could almost feel tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes; he went to speak, but it seemed that Shiki wasn't quite done yet.

"And don't worry; I'll make sure to take care of Akira for you from now on."

Akira blushed softly, "Hey, who says I need anyone to take care of me?"

Shiki gave a snort as he finally looked back at the other, "Kiesuke told me."

"Bull shit." Akira muttered as he looked back at the grave in front of them.

Shiki stood and held a hand out to the still kneeling male, "Come on."

Akira looked up at the other, a flash back of this moment reversed flitting through his mind as he looked at the offered hand.

He glanced back up at the owner of the hand and smiled softly, taking it.

Akira allowed the taller male to help pull him from the ground and with one last look at the grave he turned and started walking away with Shiki.

The two walk for a few moments in silence before Akira decided to speak up.

"I'm sure that they forgive you." He said softly.

Shiki glanced at the other out of the corner of his eye.

Akira smiled as he looked at the ground, "Kiesuke told me."

Shiki gave a small smirk as they walked in peaceful silence the rest of the way home.

THE END

I hope some one enjoyed this, please leave a review if you feel like it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
